The N protein is a transcriptional antiterminator that binds to the nut-site RNA in lambdoid phages. The nut-RNA is a short stem-loop of 15 nucleotides. N-terminal peptides from the N protein bind specifically to the nut-site, and we have a 22 residue peptide that forms a well-behaved complex suitable for NMR structure determination. We have prepared 15N-labeled peptide by overexpression in E. coli. The peptide alone has little structure, but chemical shifts indicate that upon formation of the peptide-RNA complex, the peptide becomes an alpha helix. We have nearly complete assignments for the peptide at this time, and evidence for helical NOEs for most of its length. We are in the process of preparing labeled RNA to facilitate assignment of the RNA resonances, but the prospect is good to be able to determine the structure of this RNA-peptide complex within the year.